


Demon for Hire

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Romance, devil's in the details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I dunno... This just popped into my head... I'm tired and yeah...





	Demon for Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Voltaire is my muse... This was inspired by him

I’m so tired  
Let me in  
I need to rest  
With my head upon your chest  
Your heartbeat my lullaby  
Just hold me as I cry

I’m a demon for hire  
An angel fallen from his spire  
I need your love  
Won’t you please come comfort me  
Set me free  
And let me be  
I’m all yours and you’re all mine  
And everything is fine

Everything is fine

Like summer rain  
And crimson wine  
You’re my new heaven  
And I’m your hell  
We go together so well  
Isn’t it just swell?

...

Sam: Okay, you need serious help

Lucifer (with a chuckle): I know, but you love me, right?

Sam (scoffs in disbelief): That's still up for debate


End file.
